bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Contest Entry
My First Thanksgiving "Can I look yet?" I asked, for possibly the eighth time now. "Not yet," Ted replied, he had his hands over my eyes and was leading me somewhere. Judging by the turns we made, I'm guessing we are near the football pitch. I heard someone open a door, I could smell food, someone was cooking something. "You're going to like this," Kirby said, from somewhere beside me. "Now can I look?" I asked again. "Yep, now you can look," Ted replied, as he removed his hand from over my eyes. "Wow!" I said, as I opened my eyes. I was stood in the storebuilding, but it looked drastically different. The guys and Mandy, had decorated it with Thanksgiving decorations. For some reason, there was a kitchen in here, why it was there will probably be a mystery for another day. There was a table in the center, with ten chairs around it. Ted pulled out a chair, for me to sit down. He sat down beside me. They had clearly made a lot of effort. Luis walked into the store building holding a small British flag. "To make you feel at home," Luis said, as he gave it to me. "Thanks," I said, adding the flag to the cornucopia centerpiece. "You seriously never celebrate Thanksgiving in England?" Damon asked, as he sat down opposite us. "Never in my life," I replied. "Because, the English drove the Quakers out of the country, for their beliefs. They then set sail, and founded America in the new land they found," Luis informed us, he took his place at the table. "Dude, how do you know all this stuff?" Dan said, looking like he had a headache or something. "Because I read, those paper things called books," Luis replied. He smiled at me, when I started laughing. "Dinner should be ready soon," Mandy called to us. "Mandy's cooking?" I asked, a little surprised by that. "Yep, and Juri," Ted replied. He held my hand under the table. "Juri's surprisingly good at cooking." I could hear Casey and Juri talking in the kitchen, it didn't sound like a polite conversation. "Dude, you are such a chick," Casey said, finishing with a laugh. Juri's response was something in Russian, and the sound of someone being punched. Casey walked out of the kitchen, his eye was slightly puffy, he'll have a fantastic shiner after this. He sat down at the table, Bo laughed at him. It was kind of funny. "We got to play a game of football, it wouldn't be Thanksgiving with out it," Bo said, he was already holding a football. "Deffinatly, Dude," Ted replied, still not letting go of my hand. "Do I get to play, or do I have to cheer on the sidelines as usual?" I asked. "You don't want to play against us, we play to win," Casey said. He then patted me on the head. "You just sit this one out, and give us something pretty to look at, when we win." I slapped him around the face. "Worth it." "I'll teach you how to throw a football properly," Kirby said, as he glanced towards the door to see if the food was ready. Mandy walked into the room, holding a tray with a freshly cooked turkey on it. It looked delicious. Luis, Bo and Dan helped carry all the food in. Juri glared at us all, as he sat down, as if he was daring us to comment on the fact that he cooked most of it. "Dinner is served!" Mandy said, as she sat down. Everyone tucked into our food, it was so good. The conversation started off with saying what we were thankful for, then ended up as a discussion about football. I was absolutely stuffed, I'd never eaten so much. After we had let our food go down, the guys headed out to play a quick game of football, leaving me and Mandy to wash the dishes. By the time we were done, and headed outside, the guys had started fighting. Mandy sighed happily. "Just like Thanksgiving at home." Category:Blog posts